Mi amor en Vida
by PanchaaB
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Edward y Bella fueran amigos intimos y se enamorar pero sin decir nada? Los personajes son de SM.la trama mia :D
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vivo con mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Lo amo pero él no lo sabe, nunca se lo dije por temor a que me diga que él no me ama y perder su amistad por una simple tontería.

Edward es como…el mujeriego de la U.*, se acuesta con todas las "putitas" que le muestran las…, bueno… ustedes me entienden.

Este es el diario de Isabella Swan.

Bella P.O.V.

Estoy en mi habitación escuchando a Edward hablando con teléfono con Emmett, su hermano mayor y mi "hermano" favorito.

-¡Emmett sabes que solo somos amigos!

Que Mier…?.Tome el teléfono para ver que decían

Edward P.O.V.

-¡Admite que te gusta Bell's!

-¡Emmett sabes que solo somos amigos!

-entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres que salga con Jake?

-Emmett. 1°porque Jacob es un mujeriego y 2°…

-¿Y tu que eres Edward?¿Un ángel puro y virgen?

-BUENO SI, LA AMO ok? Más de lo que imagine amar nunca a nadie

Bella P.O.V.

-BUENO SI, LA AMO ok? Más de lo que imagine amar nunca a nadie-dijo Edward

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar hermano-dijo Emmett

-Pero si le dijes una palabra te dejo sin hijos-dijo Edward

-okidoki* señor-dijo Emmett solemnemente-pero…¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-Porque me da miedo que ella no me quiera o que piense que no la amo de verdad

-Demuéstrale que la amas Edward. Solo así te va a creer porque yo tampoco te creería si es que fuera ella-dijo Emmett-pero. ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?-dijo Edward enfurruñado

-Ella te ama-dijo Emmett

-VOY A MATARTE POR DECIRLE QUE LO AMO EMMETT!-grite sin pensarlo

-¿Bella?- dice Edward sorprendido

-¿Si?-digo yo

-¿En verdad me amas?-me dice Edward.

No me había dado cuenta que había pasado a mi habitación y estaba enfrente mío

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-grito Emmett-¡no se te ocurra cortarme!

-adios Emmett- dijimos al mismo tiempo y cortamos

-Te amo Bella-dijo Edward

-Te amo Edward-dije yo.

Solo le basto esto para acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros para besarme…

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué tal?¿Les gusto? No sean malitas conmigo, es mi primer Fic larguito

Denme ideas de lo que puede pasar en el capitulo ves un REVEW ¿Me lo meresco?

Besitos…Panzhiz100


	2. What the Fck is Wrong With U!

Porsiacaso: Hay Lemmons así que es su responsabilidad leer esto

P.D.:los personajes son de Meyer pero la trama toda mía :D!

En lo mejor del beso, tocan la puerta. Era Tanya que beso a Edward con "pasión" apenas lo vio.

-Amor, te eche de menos- ¿Qheee?

-Tanya-dijo Edward

-No digas nada y bésame Eddie-le dijo Tanya seximente

Y lo beso, como era de esperarse Eddie Jr. Se despertó, ¡Ughh! ¡Como lo odio! Y a su "amigote igual.

A lo único que atine fue correr a mi habitación y cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Luego de eso llame a Emmett el cual contesto al 2º pito.

-¿Alo?-dijo Emmett agitado

-Hola oso-dije o intente decir pero mi voz se quebró

-¿Qué te hizo Edward?-dijo Emmett enojado, ya me lo imaginaba vistiéndose para venir aquí.

-Beso a Tanya después de decirme que me amaba- y me largue a llorar.

-¿Ese hijo de P*ta hizo qué?-

-¡Emmett!- le grite

-En 15 min.*estoy allá ok?-me dijo ya más calmado.

-Ok-le dije a Emmett

-Bella, amor ábreme- dijo Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÌ IDIOTA!-le grite

-Quiero explicarte lo que paso-dijo "dolido", valla, que buen actor es Edward-Lo siento mucho-

-No te creo nada Edward, si no te hubieras alejado de ella- le dije cuando le abrí la puerta –Además no se te hubiera parado eso- toque su miembro y el gimió.

-Solo quiero explicarte lo que paso-

-Te escucho-

EDWARD P.O.V

FLASHBACK

Quería demostrarle a Bella que la amaba… pero como… de repente salto una idea, pero era arriesgada: por eso llame a Tanya

-¿Alo?-dijo confundida

-Tanya- le dije-¿Me ayudarías con Bella?

-¿Qué Paso? ¿Le paso algo?-dijo "preocupada"

-Nada pero… ¿Podrías Venir a mi casa? después te explico que hacer

-Obvio-dijo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Luego paso todo eso, pero yo no la amo yo te amo a ti- le dije- la gracia era que escucharas cuando la rechazaba para que supieras que yo te amaba, que te amo y que te amare por el resto de mis días…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

BELLA P.O.V.

-SISISISISISISISISI- le dije y lo besé

Yo creo que él quería otra cosa porque me empujo a la cama y nos desvistió a ambos para mi deleite.

De repente cuando estaba en pleno Oral con TODO su amigote* en la boca…

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-dijeros 4 voces a coro

CONTINUARÁ…

Que les pareció?

Bueno?. Malo?. Pésimo?. Buenisimo?

Revews?

Panzhi100


End file.
